Fortius quo fidelius
by HelloBlue
Summary: Nobody remembers the other twin of the Potters. Literally. Hari Evans is a perfectly normal girl, who only had her wits to survive the harsh environment of an orphanage. Discovering magic and the wizarding world was one thing, the truth of her abandonment was another. But whatever happens, her loyalty to her friends shall never waver. (I suck at summaries, just read it please?)


**Summary : Nobody remembers the other twin of the Potters. Literally. Hari Evans is a perfectly normal girl, who only had her wits to survive the harsh environment of an orphanage. Discovering magic and the wizarding world was one thing, the truth of her abandonment was another. But whatever happens, her loyalty shall never waver. (I suck at summaries, help!)**

**This story is inspired by C'est La Vie by cywscross. However, the plot is completely different. I used the idea of Harry's parent alive, Sirius and Remus together with Orion as their son, and Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived. But no time travel, or anything. Read C'est La Vie if you haven't yet. It really is a brilliant fanfic. Then, badger the author to update the story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Last time I checked, I wasn't even British.**

Paradise Orphanage

Once again, Hari was laughing at the irony of the orphanage's name. Paradise? How could a place where abandoned kids live be paradise? Besides, the inhabitants were definitely not angels.

For an example, the current situation she was in now would be a good one.

"Evans, come down from the tree! Or are you too much of a coward to face us!"

Hari snorted. "Six against one and you are calling me a coward?" she drawled scornfully. Her blazing emerald eyes seemed to be laughing at the boys on the ground. "Why don't you just come up?"

The supposed leader of the gang huffed, and ordered his followers to go up the tree while he stayed on the ground. One follower managed to reach the branch just beneath where Hari was sitting.

That was when the said branch broke.

Absolute terror filled the boy's eyes as he fell to the ground. An unatttactive snap could be heard, and he was howling with his foot twisted awkwardly.

"AHHH! MY ANKLE!"

Hari impassively looked down, daring the other boys to try come up after that.

None of them seemed eager.

"Well, you have to come down sometime! And when you do, we'll be waiting for you, freak!"  
"Yeah yeah, sure."

When the gang went inside, Hari let out a long sigh. Finally, some peace and quiet.

As she made herself comfortable between the branches, Hari thought of what had just happened. That branch couldn't have broke on its own accord, it was way too thick and sturdy for that. No, the only explanation was that it was her doing. Again.

Maybe...she really was a freak.

"Hari Evans! Someone's here to meet you!" yelled out, her scratchy voice hurting Hari's sensitive ears. That vile woman has to get some meds for her voice - Screeching like a bat and making people go through the dangers of being deaf had to be a crime somewhere.

"Who is it?" Hari shouted back, trying to stop her curiosity seep into her words. Who would want to meet her?

"A professor from a private school called Hogwarts! Now get your ass inside or do you want me to make you?"

Of course the woman wouldn't have been able to do such a thing. But Hari's curiosity got better of her, so she nimbly jumped down from the tree. An ordinary person's feet would be crushed by that jump, but Hari wasn't affected. She went inside the building, carefully schooling her facial muscles into a impassive one. Curiosity and slight suspicion glinted in her eyes.

Mrs. Anderson not very subtely shoved Haru into the room. "Here you go Professor, Hari Evans, have a nice talk!" The door closed with a click.

And Hari found herself face to face with a grandpa with twinkling blue eyes.

"Hari, take a seat."  
"I'd rather stand." Something in her mind whispered that this man was not to trusted. Like she didn't know that. Hari raised her eyebrows and met the twinkling blue evenly.

"Who are you? I have never heard of or sent an application form to a place called Hogwarts...sir." said Hari.  
"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." replied Dumbledore. "And you Miss Evans had been accepted due to some talents you possess."

Hari snorted. "Sure. Talents." Then her brain fully registered what the old headmaster had said. "Wait...Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed."

Hari frowned. "But...that would mean magic is real. That I can do magic." She scoffed. "That's ridi...culous..."

Branch breaking...  
The time when she needed a place to hide from the bullies and found herself onthe rooftop all of the sudden...  
Boys hitting the wall as she let out a scream of frustration...  
Her little 'tricks', were they all magic?

Hari slowly searched into the eyes of the old man. She couldn't be sure, but he didn't look like he was lying. And he didn't look crazy, although his beard was outrageously long.

"I assure you Miss Evans, magic is very real."  
As he said those words, Hari felt herself being gently lifted into the air. A wonderous expression fleeted into her eyes. This was amazing! Added to that...

She was not a freak.

"This is your Hogwarts letter. All the necessary things you would have to buy is written in here." said Dumbledore.

"...But I don't have any money." Hari grimaced. What if she couldn't go because of that?

Dumbldore merely smiled. "There is a fund to take care of that."  
"Oh." Hari let out a sigh of relief. "Where do I buy the.. stuff?"

"I could go with you-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"No, I would like to go alone. Um, if that's okay." said Hari cautiously.

A frown marred the man's features for just a second before it disappeared, but Hari noticed it right away. Her eyes narrowed just a fraction.

"Of course that will be fine." Dumbledore agreed readily.

He described Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Again he offered to go with her which Hari refused. She still wasn't ready to trust the old man, and had an odd feeling she had seen him before.

Besides, she was sure she could do shopping on her own, thank you very much.

Dumbldore stood up, accomplishing what he had come here for. Hari nodded her farewell politely, emerald eyes already thinking how she was going to manipulate Mrs. Anderson to take her to London. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see the old man looking at her with calculating eyes.

"Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then Miss Evans."  
"Good day to you Professor."

Ignoring Mrs. Anderson shooting looks toward her as she saw the man out, Hari raced back into her room. Locking the door behind her, she carelessly flicked a finger.

The bed rose into the air.

Hari let out a cry of joy. This...this was magic! Everything she could do was magic! A witch, her!

She couldn't wait to tell Hermione about this!

**(2)**

Hermione bit her lips nervously. Any minute now, her best (and only) friend would be coming with her hands stuck in her pockets. Their meeting place was a huge oak tree, where Hari had marked as 'their place'. The brunette had suspicions about Hari fighting with the other boys about this piece of territory, but she had refused to elaborate more about it, so Hermione had let it go. Other kids tended to stay away from this place, due to Hari's impressive reputation.

Now, Hermione was actually glad about this place. They would have their privacy while talking here, and today, she needed all the privacy she could get.

A few days ago, a mysterious letter had arrived. It was from a place called Hogwarts, and Hermione thought it had been a joke of somekind. But it turned out, it wasn't. A strict woman called Professor Mcgonagall came by, explaining and showing that magic was very real. And Hermione Granger, who was a perfectly average girl, was a witch.  
She had been surprised and quite pleased. Imgaine all the books she could read about magic! Were the legends of Merlin and Arthur all true? How about that witch Morgan le Fay? Oh, she so wanted to bury herself in some kind of magical library and stay there forever!

Well, not forever. Hermione grinned slightly thinking how Hari would moan and grovel if they stayed in a library for so long. Hari Evans would always drag her away from her beloved books, telling her to have some fun in the outside with the other lowly mortals.

"'Mione!"

Shaken out of her thoughts, the brunette raised her head to find Hari running towards her. A rare smile was lit up on her friend's lips, emerald eyeds sparkling beautifully.

"Hari! Um, Hari-"  
"Hermione, I'm a witch!"

For a second, Hermione thought something had gone wrong with her ears. Did she just hear right? Hari, a witch? Could it be...?

"This gramps called Dumbldore came, gave me a letter- Uh, Hermione? You listening?"

Hari let out a small 'eep' as Hermione grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her violently. "Hari, are you going to Hogwarts? Tell me!"  
"Huh? Yeah...Wait, how did you know?"

Hermione brought out a cream-colored envelope from her pocket. Hari saw it, and her eyes widened considerably. She recognized the letter, since it was the exact size and shape of the one she was holding in her hands.

Huge grins broke out on both girl's lips, their eyes matching the happiness they felt.

"We are going to Hogwarts together!"

* * *

**Hello...first fanfic...yeah. English isn't my native tongue, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. It's not too short, right?**

**Um...I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. so...please review?**


End file.
